


Did We?

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: The morning after the night before... Series 5.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Did We?

Duffy briefly opened her eyes and rolled over with a groan. That's it, she was never drinking again! Now in her early 30s the hangovers just weren't worth it anymore. She was just thankful that Peter had stayed at her mother's overnight so she didn't have to try and parent with a throbbing head.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 7.45am. Far too early. She rolled over once more in an attempt to get comfy again and go back to sleep for a few more hours. She reached out to rest her arm on the other pillow but instead her hand landed on a face. Startled, she pulled her hand back as her companion from the previous evening let out a groan and mumbled.

"Hitting's not nice."

Charlie opened his eyes properly and the two of them stared at each other for several moments as they tried to recall the events of the night before.

"Sorry, I didn't realise..." Duffy blushed. "Did we..?" She questioned awkwardly.

Charlie cast his eyes around the room, noting their clothes scattered across the floor. "It would seem so." He replied. 

"You don't remember?" Duffy asked. 

Charlie rubbed his hand across his forehead trying to think back through the fog of his hangover. "Not really. You?" 

"No its all hazy." She replied sheepishly. 

"Shame really because I've always wondered..." Charlie began. 

"Really?!" Duffy interrupted, aghast. 

Charlie shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face. Duffy couldn't help but giggle. She tentatively reached out a hand to caress his cheek.

"Well, um, seeing as we're both here..." She whispered nervously.

Charlie didn't need telling twice. He wove his fingers into her tangled hair as he pulled her close. Their lips met in a kiss that started off nervous and tender but quickly heated up. He'd woken up somewhat aroused, the hazy memories of the previous evening clearly trapped somewhere in his subconscious, and now the throbbing in his head was quickly being matched by the blood pulsing through his cock, the need to fill in the blanks in his memory about how it felt to bed his beautiful best friend increasing with every passing moment.

Removing a hand from her hair he let it trail down her body, gliding over her curves. He gently parted her thighs and grinned at how wet she was already, clearly she felt the same urges as strongly as he did. He slowly began to stroke her, his fingers gently exploring. He suppressed a laugh as she groaned in frustration.

"Stop teasing!" She complained.

Charlie quickly filed away in his mind the fact that she was very grumpy and impatient when hungover. He was sure that information would come in handy again at some point in the future. As he pulled back to look at her face she pouted. Damn she was cute when she pouted!

Duffy let out a girlish squeal as Charlie pushed her over onto her back and moved to lay on top of her. She spread her thighs and then wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. She let out a series of moans as he thrust inside her, holding himself up with one arm as his other hand groped at her breasts. She tightened her legs around him, encouraging him to go deeper and harder with his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her once more. They exchanged a series of feverish kisses, her nails digging into his shoulders, as they attempted to hold back their impending climax but it didn't take long before the familiar waves of her orgasm began to wash over her.

The sight and sounds of her peaking triggered Charlie's orgasm and with a final deep thrust he came inside her before collapsing forward onto her, exhausted. They lay in each other's arms, panting and utterly spent, for several minutes until Charlie rolled back over to lay beside her. It was then that the awkwardness between them, the realisation of what they'd done, began to take hold again.

Neither spoke as they alternated between staring at the ceiling and grabbing brief glances at each other. Finally Charlie broke the silence. 

"I should probably go home." He mumbled. 

"Um, yeh, I need to pick up Peter at lunch time." She replied. 

Neither moved, however, as they continued to stare at the ceiling. Feeling increasingly tired Charlie glanced over at Duffy. 

"Maybe I'll sleep first though." He shrugged. 

"Hmm, sleep sounds good." She agreed, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Charlie smiled as she snuggled in close to his side. They could deal with the consequences later he decided before falling asleep himself.


End file.
